<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To the Extremes by DevilOfWire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174568">To the Extremes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilOfWire/pseuds/DevilOfWire'>DevilOfWire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DevilOfWire's Kinktober 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Characters, Anal Sex, Bottom Gregory Yardale, Competition, Dildos, Double Penetration in One Hole, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Frenemies, Hate Sex, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masochism, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadism, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Christophe, Wet &amp; Messy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:02:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilOfWire/pseuds/DevilOfWire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><em> 23. Double penetration in one hole | <strike> Tickling </strike> | Shower sex </em>
</p><p>Ever since the initial “mistake” of them fucking, Gregory and Christophe have always had a little competition to add to their already oddly competitive relationship, but in this case, twisted onto sex.
</p><p>Specifically, the competition is, who can resist the strong temptation of orgasm, until after the other has already lost?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christophe "The Mole"/Gregory of Yardale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DevilOfWire's Kinktober 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To the Extremes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 DO <em>NOT</em> READ.</strong>
</p><p>The last of my 5 ships for South Park, which I think is my personal high score for any fandom lol!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Christophe never knows how he got himself into this situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, of course, he does. He was there, fully aware and consenting of his own actions as he performed them every step of the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s more so the big picture, the reflection of what he’s now doing, that’s bewildering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It could be the long-term, how he ever found himself in such a strange hot-and-cold relationship with a friend—or fiend, depending on the day—who should be nothing more than a hated enemy, as with all the others of his cursed nationality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The British. Agh, just the sound of his own thought makes him gag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But just as their meeting—from two far-off lands nearly as far from the Americas as one could get—was wild coincidence, so was the way that life always seemed to bring them together afterward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And their secretive friendship, which may very well have just been some small oversight of their competitive nationalities in order to defeat a common enemy in grade school, only continued, despite their best efforts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or, more likely, he could mean right the fuck now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because now, now he has that blonde Brit right where he should be, which is obviously bent over in the bathroom of their just-so-happendly shared private dorm room (Gregory’s family totally didn’t bribe the school for that, not at all), the shower hitting nice and hot on their naked bodies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was a long shower, even for Gregory’s already extensive ones, so not only had the mirror fogged up from the steam to be positively dripping—just like a couple other things were with a slightly thicker, whitish substance—but the small room was enveloped in a thick, suffocating mist of a humid fog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the two just won’t give up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because if there’s anything they are, it’s winners. Or sore losers. Your choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either way, the point is is that, if it could be a competition between the two, then you bet your ass it was. Losing wasn’t even an option, especially not something so humiliating as being teased for the entire day for one’s apparent lack of male prowess, or vitality, something like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ultimately, it’s meaningless. If anything, the slew of insults only serve as something to provoke the other into fucking again, to get it right this time. It was pretty even, who came first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this time, Christophe is going to make damn sure he doesn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He already has the advantage, nails digging into smooth, pale skin of a body undeniably beautiful—and all the more loathsome for it—trembling in his firm grip, pink lips right next to the faucet he rests his cheek on crying out in mewling pleasure, moaning loud enough there was little doubt at least one of their hall mates who absolutely hated them would complain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyway, the way this particular scene to rival a porno began, was simply that Gregory was taking a shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, finding a way to be annoying in everything, apparently, he began singing. Very loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And once he was sure he had Christophe’s attention, hearing the squeaks of his bed and following footsteps through the thin wall that separated the bathroom from the bedroom, he began to change up those sounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They became moans, which did work in surprising Christophe, at first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grew hot at the sound, that siren’s voice with its irritating pattern of lilting rises and falls, making the most beautiful, practised moans a man could hope to conjure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then his open mouth twisted into a wicked grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because he knew how he’d get his revenge for last night, when Gregory had woken him from a nap riding his cock, pinning his hands down so he couldn’t dare touch Gregory’s own prick and make him cum before he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He woke up already halfway to orgasm, so that one shouldn’t count, he’d complained. Gregory had only sneered, said try again next time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, so he would, just the morning after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>University-aged adults that they are, constantly horny, and feeling the first tastes of freedom without their families or childhood friends or any of that to become suspicious of their odd relationship, they had sex nearly every day, and frequently more than once per day. So this kind of thing happened often, actually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that doesn’t mean that everything about it was typical.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For instance, Gregory only assumed that his moaning would turn Christophe on, enough to fuck him hard when he’d finally finished fingering himself and drying off afterward, taking his sweet time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t taken into account just how sore Christophe still was about the loss from last night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And even when the door slammed open—already unlocked and slightly ajar, of course, as Gregory liked to be rather “open” about nudity, which Christophe thinks is more of a French sort of idea, but whatever—he thought Christophe might just join him in mutual masturbation, maybe exchange hand jobs or something like that, remaining nice and dry on the other side of the tub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he didn’t do that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, he stripped his clothes off in record time, including his undergarments exposing his rock hard, already jumping cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he hoped right in the shower with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before Gregory could get over his surprise to make some crude joke or something, Christophe shut him right up, taking his lips into a sloppy kiss made even wetter by the sprinkling water on one side of their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as if all that weren’t sudden enough, he took no time in yanking Gregory’s hand out of his own ass, stopping him from pleasuring himself while getting his tongue sucked on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that was alright, because he filled the emptiness with three of his own, slightly thicker fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thrusted and stretched him hard enough to show his rage, punish his friend as he surely deserved for his whorish behaviour, but also let him know with firm presses to his prostate, that they were still on good terms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that he was totally going to win this time, he had grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One thing led to another, and somehow Gregory was spun around and pushed downward, until he could only cling to the tap in the cramped space of the bath tub—as though it weren’t made for two people to have sex in, oddly enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Already stretched on two men’s hands, even if one was his own, and insides sufficiently covered with water-resistant, silicone lubricant, Christophe also took no time in shoving his entire cock inside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shouted, as he always does when he’s suddenly taken from behind, made into another man’s bitch, nothing but his cock sheath for the next ten or so minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, just the thought that he was getting fucked in the shower of their very expensive room—all the while he was supposed to be being a good undergrad student for his dear mother and father, bent over a tap and thrusting back on the cock without even having to think about it, like this was all he </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted in his life—it all nearly turns him on just as much as the actual, physical cock grinding inside of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nearly. Because it was quite a lot of pleasure that came from that wild, thrusting cock rubbing against his prostate gland so hard it was almost torturous, making him moan and shake, knees nearly giving out but catching himself to stay just barely standing, cock leaking pre-cum as all of it’s fucked right out of him through his ass, only to be swept up and down the drain with all the other, clearer liquids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But even though, a minute or two later, Christophe’s victory was all but assured, with the helpless, moaning slut that was Gregory doing those tell-tale signs of pre-climax in the way he twists his head, fidgeting his legs restlessly, he had another trick up his sleeve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This one he has to be a little less rushed about, unfortunately. But he would like Gregory’s erection to stay as hard as it can be, and his hole not torn, either, so he thrusts in the dildo slowly next to his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh yes, you read that right. An entire comparatively sized, clear glass dildo, slid from its tapered tip right next to his own, fingers coming down to help the spread of his pink, gaping hole accept the two cocks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what are you doing?!” Gregory had tried to look over his shoulder, but of course, it was hard to see pass the swell of his ass, the odd angle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Christophe only smirked, pressing even harder. “Something new,” he merely answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides, Gregory could figure it out. If he didn’t like it, he could say so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it seemed, just as with everything else in the strange sex life that they guess they had, he doesn’t complain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And once the two cock-sized heads—one false, thick glass, the other warmly real and throbbing—finally penetrate past the tight ring of his hole, he loves it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s obvious, what with the loud, whorish moans. Christophe knowing he’s probably getting off purely on the thought of taking two cocks at once, more than anything else. Although, the sheer stretch of his muscle was something certainly unusual, and weirdly satisfying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Christophe’s glad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’ll mean he cums sooner, this way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, though, Gregory holds on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Christophe had under-estimated him, or over-estimated himself...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or maybe, just maybe, Gregory had been pretending to be so close to orgasm, this entire time, which brings us to the present moment, where Christophe had been wondering how he got himself here in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, finally back in this rightful present, it certainly seems that latter way. At least if that white smirk he gets tossed over his long, wet, blonde hair streaking down his back is anything to go by, arrogant eyes that so clearly communicated the thought that not only was he better than him in every way, but he would make him cum inside his ass, first, long before he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gregory does his best to squeeze his ass around the two cocks thrusting in and out of him, trying with one eye shut in concentration to focus not on the immense heat and pleasure all over his body, but simply on milking him until he spilled his seed inside of him, giving him not just that, but the ultimate prize:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sweet, sweet victory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Christophe is nothing if not an even match. And with his hips and hands, he thrusts the dual cocks in and out of his hole at the same time his other hand comes around to squeeze a hard, reddened nipple, grinning himself at the keen that follows. Obviously not an act, anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ultimately, it’s more neck and neck than either of them would like. They would much prefer it to be like one of the times where one of them blows their load pre-maturely—truly, embarrassing. And then have to serve the other to get him off, only for their own cock to harden—what with their blessedly short refractory periods—starting a mismatched cycle that could go on for two or three orgasms, each.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, that was great fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But honestly, so was the idea of cumming close together. Knowing that their bodies and thoughts were so in-sync that sometimes they came at the exact same time, and then started that petty, useless arguing, until they agreed wordlessly how silly the entire concept was, and made out together for the next, oh, hour or so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this time, under those two, warm cocks thrusting in and out of his tight, wet hole; a body pinning him down so only his ass was up, legs constantly threatening to slip from underneath himself with the hot, steaming water still pouring onto their skin, Gregory seems to cum first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Christophe goes by the loud moan he makes, the sound of his obviously French name in that obviously British accent, just barely recognizable as actual English through the pleasure-filled syllables and distorted voice as Christophe continues to pound him through it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the second that Christophe knows he’s won, he doesn’t care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because he can only succumb to the white-hot blank mindlessness of an intense orgasm. Letting himself finally ejaculate inside of his friend’s pulsing insides, seeding him deep with his cock twitching just as hard as Gregory’s, water running down their groins, legs, taking their spurts of semen right with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few dozen seconds of pure panting, the glass dildo at some point falling from Christophe’s hand to the tub—in one piece, because it’s not the fragile sort of glass, going inside of someone and all, of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Gregory turns his head, white pearls of perfect, awful teeth letting Christophe know already to prepare the bullshit he was going to spew next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Gregory doesn’t let down, as he says, “I didn’t cum first. You did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was acting,” Gregory winks, with one last moan and fluttered lashes pulling himself forward and off of that cock still connected to him by strings of watery cum. “I-I mean really, you really think those hundreds of thousands spent on acting classes are seriously completely useless? Hah. You French really are as dumb as Americans... or maybe it’s just you, honey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honey? Since when have we used pet names?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since now,” Gregory grins, standing fully to press his lips to the other’s in a brief but passionate kiss, “we’re dating. I’m going to tell everyone I know that you’re my boyfriend, officially, so I recommend you do, if you want to make yourself sound good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snickering at the shocked silence that follows, he then sighs, shutting off the water, finally, and reaching for a towel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can talk about it in a minute. But first, I need some damn dry air. I think my prunes have prunes, at this point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaving Christophe still in the now powerless shower to stare after him as he leaves back to the bedroom to change.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t entirely sure about the whole going public thing—nor the going steady thing, in the first fucking place-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the more he thinks about it, naked and dumb in the tub, blinking droplets of moisture from his eyes...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thinks, despite all cultural odds and odds, in general, he likes it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, he thinks that definitely, officially, he likes it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><hr/><p>
  <em>Check me out for updates and art and stuff! &lt;3
</em>
</p>
<ul>
  <em>
<li>

<p><em><a href="https://twitter.com/DevilOfWireNSFW">NSFW Twitter</a><br/>
</em></p>
</li>
<li>

<p><em><a href="https://twitter.com/DevilOfWire">SFW Twitter</a><br/>
</em></p>
</li>
<li>

<p><em><a href="https://devilofwire.tumblr.com/">SFW Tumblr</a><br/>
</em></p>
</li>
</em>
</ul><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Ah, that was fun! I do like a bit of spice and competition myself, hehe. I hope it was just as fun for you, too, reading! Thanks for that, btw, as always ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>